La apariencia es lo de menos
by Laura Paty
Summary: Ninguno de nosotros es físicamente perfecto y tenemos que aprender al lado de Morinaga Tetsuhiro que el amor es posible a pesar de cualquier obstáculo. No tenemos que modificar nuestra esencia desesperadamente para llenar los estándares de una sociedad en la que la belleza es medida desde el exterior; sino mirar en la profundidad del corazón de las personas.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Ya saben, yo como siempre un poco atrasada en acabar pero antes de que el día 2 de diciembre termine, tenía que venir con la dedicatoria de mi amiga Rita Tatiana, una linda chica que me ha hecho feliz con sus comentarios a lo que escribo. De manera que espero hacerte sentir especial en tu día dedicándote esta historia corta pero que tendrá un poco de mi corazón. Siento mucho no haber terminado pero prometo en la madrugada subirte la continuación. ¡Te deseo estés pasando un cumpleaños increíble!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga, yo solo les cambio la forma y el lugar jejejeje.**

 **.**

 **La apariencia es lo de menos.**

 **.**

Toda su vida creció distinto a los demás, apartado, lejano y un poco solitario. Morinaga Tetsuhiro desde muy pequeño, desarrollo un gusto peculiar por pastelillos, chocolates y tantas cosas dulces que le calmaban la ansiedad de estar solo durante horas en su casa. Como hijo único con unos padres que rayaban en ser desobligados, pues lo dejaban totalmente solo desde que cumplió seis años, aprendió que la mejor compañía que podía tener era la suya propia. Además de aprender a disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida como la comida.

Con un afán culinario en los ratos de soledad, comenzó a poner manos a la obra en la elaboración de distintos platillos que primero serían totalmente dulces y poco a poco su labor se tornó más especializada en todo tipo de comida. Sus padres al notar sus habilidades y esa forma suya de ser tan detallista, se aprovecharon para volverlo prácticamente la sirvienta pues se comenzó a encargar de hacer las compras, limpiar y cocinar.

Así creció el tierno y amable Tetsuhiro, con un corazón todavía más dulce que los postres que preparaba. Desafortunadamente la vida es difícil para quienes más luchan por formar parte de un grupo pues con muchos kilos de sobrepeso en una sociedad en la que ser delgado es algo fundamental en las relaciones sociales, no encontró jamás un lugar en el cual sentirse estimado. Sus mismos padres lo trataron siempre con menosprecio procurando hacerle evidente su problema con comentarios ofensivos de los que procuró reír pretendiendo no sentirse lastimado.

En la escuela secundaria y preparatoria se acostumbró a estar apartado de los demás para evitar burlas y preguntas incómodas. Cada vez que el mundo se tornó amargo y desabrido en el exterior, lo compensó con mucha dulzura a la hora de la comida, de manera que su peso se incrementó conforme los años pasaron.

A pesar de ser alto, con los hombros encorvados hacia delante por su timidez, lo mantuvieron como una persona que los demás ignoraron y cuando alguna vez alguien se interesó genuinamente en su amistad, se sintió un poco incómodo pensando que quizás podría ser una treta para lastimarlo; ya que todas sus anteriores experiencias con chicos de su edad resultaron en un fiasco tras otro. Todos esos problemas le enseñaron a ser desconfiado y preferir volverse amigo de los profesores.

El ser solitario no le fue tan malo pues sus notas reflejaban ser un estudiante sobresaliente, lo malo de ello es que por la misma razón se aprovecharon de su buena voluntad y su corazón de oro para robarle tareas o forzarlo a entregar a abusivos las respuestas en los exámenes.

Con el paso de los años aprendió que lo principal para sobrevivir en la escuela es ser desconfiado y alejarse de los demás es alejarse de los problemas. El paso del tiempo lo llevó a salir de casa pues pretendió alejarse de su ciudad natal pretendiendo comenzar de nuevo en un lugar distante.

Solía creer que al llegar a la universidad en Nagoya, sus dificultades terminarían, sin embargo estaba muy equivocado, pues luego de unos meses de tranquilidad, accidentalmente tropezó y su pastelito que estaba comiendo fue a dar directamente a la camisa de uno de los tipos más fanfarrones. Por aquella razón, desde ese día comenzó a ser agredido constantemente durante las clases y fuera de ellas. Aquél tipo fanfarrón como si fuera un adolescente le metió el pie mientras lo vio pasar, le dio empujones, goma de marcar en su asiento y sin olvidar los insultos. Todo con tal de reírse de él al lado de su grupo de amigos igualmente desagradables pero populares en la escuela.

Luego de dos semanas de intentar ignorar al bravucón, el acabose de su cordura terminó cuando le arrojó a la cara un vaso repleto con refresco con hielos, mientras caminaba rumbo a una de las clases. Esa vez se sintió muy molesto pues no sólo fue el refresco sino que los hielos lo golpearon como duras piedras su rostro.

El enojo de inmediato lo hizo decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría:

— ¡Que te pasa imbécil!

Aquel bravucón, llevaba semanas esperando por una mínima respuesta y provocación, con tal de justificarse para darle una paliza. Morinaga se horrorizó al instante dando algunos pasos hacia atrás pero tarde para él, el enorme tipo de su misma estatura, cabello negro y cuerpo más que atlético, atestó un puño contra su abdomen, doblándolo al suelo sin aire. Una vez ahí, lo sujetó del cabello y preguntó con aire pedante:

— ¿Quién es el imbécil? Las cosas desagradables como tú no deberían salir a la vista sin advertencias. Creo que deberías ponerte una bolsa de papel que te tape por completo. Aunque no creo que puedas encontrar algo a tu tamaño.

De inmediato una voz se alzó frente a ellos:

— ¡Qué demonios crees que haces! Déjalo ir.

Un atractivo hombre de cabello largo, ojos miel y anteojos redondos, Tatsumi Souichi había retado al tipo sin dudarlo. Mirar como un grupo de bravucones se burlaban de un chico le pareció repulsivo y con aire protector pensó detener aquella paliza.

El bravucón envalentonado por el grupo de amigos que lo acompañaba respondió:

— No te metas en lo que no te importa cuatro ojos, o vas a tomar su lugar.

— ¿Tu y cuantos más?

Al instante en que preguntó, los tipos que se hallaban sentados en una banca cerca, se levantaron a defenderlo, por lo cual sin temer ni un poco, respondió con arrogancia:

— Ya veo que son un grupo de cobardes que necesitan acompañarse. No me preocupa. Vamos a ver si tu grupo de nenas pueden entre los tres conmigo.

En ese momento uno de ellos se abalanzó a Souichi y con una patada de inmediato lo dejó fuera de combate. El tipo que tenía a Morinaga lo soltó y de inmediato pretendió atestar un golpe en el perfecto rostro de Souichi que evadió con habilidad y con una llave lo tiró al suelo dejándolo fuera de combate. Los otros dos tipos prefirieron marcharse a continuar con aquella desventaja.

El humillado Tetsuhiro no daba cabida a lo que sus ojos vieron, un hermoso hombre lo defendió. De inmediato ante sus ojos destelló con una brillante luz como un ángel que descendió del cielo para protegerlo. Su cabello rubio radiante como el sol se liberó en medio de la pelea dejando ante sus ojos los artísticos movimientos de las hebras durante los veloces movimientos.

Embobado por primera vez, su corazón emocionado se apresuró en golpeteos que nublaron totalmente sus pensamientos, sin advertir la voz de Souichi que al deshacerse de los tipos fue a ayudarlo a levantarse, preguntando intrigado por la mirada del chico de cabellos azules:

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpearon muy fuerte la cabeza verdad?

Como por arte de magia, aquella voz lo hizo reaccionar y respondió sujetando la mano de su salvador.

— Estoy bien. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

— Qué bueno, entonces me voy.

Caminó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras detrás de él, Tetsuhiro no daba cabida a lo que sus pensamientos le dictaron. Por primera vez en toda su existencia sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió que su cuerpo se llenó de las endorfinas que únicamente experimento con sus deliciosos postres. No pensó dejar escapar a ese príncipe encantador y en esa medida corrió tras él hasta alcanzarlo y preguntar:

— Tengo que agradecerte por tu ayuda, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y soy un buen cocinero, me gustaría invitarte a almorzar conmigo. Tengo suficiente comida ¿me acompañas a la hora del almuerzo?

— Disculpa tengo que llegar al laboratorio, el profesor asistente Miyoshi me espera. No tienes que agradecer, ve a tus clases.

Morinaga comprendió el rechazo, se secó el rostro con algunos pañuelos desechables pero al verlo alejarse rumbo al edificio, dudó de su cordura al seguirlo nuevamente e intentarlo otra vez:

— Espere un minuto Tatsumi sempai.

— ¡Ahora qué quieres!

— ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para recompensarlo por su ayuda?

— Sólo márchate a realizar tus cosas y déjame en paz.

Como accidente causal, el profesor Fukushima, jefe de la carrera de agricultura los miró charlando y recordó que Tatsumi necesitaba un ayudante pues no se daban abasto esas semanas con el trabajo en el laboratorio. Justo antes de que Morinaga se marchara, llegó a interrumpirlos pues tenía planeado preguntarle a Morinaga si deseaba volverse un investigador asistente en el laboratorio.

— ¡Tatsumi- kun, Morinaga-kun! Aguarden un segundo. Veo que ya se conocen, así que esto será más simple. Miyoshi y tú se han estado atrasando en los resultados, y he pensado incluirles más ayuda. Morinaga es el mejor estudiante que tengo a pesar de que acaba de entrar a la carrera, es autodidacta y parece tener dominado el tema que están investigando. Quiero ver qué tan lejos puede llegar con un pequeño impulso. Dime Morinaga ¿Te gustaría entrar como asistente de Tatsumi-kun? Él también es un aprendiz pero ya va en su segundo año de la licenciatura y probablemente tiene una carrera prometedora en este campo de investigación.

Tetsuhiro no lo pensó, de inmediato respondió con entusiasmo:

— Por supuesto Fukushima sensei, yo estoy a su disposición.

— ¡Un segundo! Yo no necesito un asistente, seguramente tendré que ser su niñera. — Refutó enojado Souichi.

— No es así Tatsumi-kun, él es muy inteligente y ha estado buscando unirse a alguna actividad extracurricular. Es un estudiante becado y hasta el momento lleva un promedio insuperable. — Completó con entusiasmo Fukushima.

— Tatsumi sempai, debería darme una oportunidad y le prometo que si soy un lastre dimitiré en cuanto usted me lo diga. — Suplicó Morinaga sonriente.

— Bueno, si lo ponen en esos términos creo que me resulta conveniente.

— Entonces los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo. — Luego de decir eso, se marchó el Profesor Fukushima a continuar con sus actividades.

— Sígueme, vamos al laboratorio. Necesito una copia de tu horario de clases.

Morinaga sacó una copia de su horario, pues en su mochila llevaba muchas cosas, ya que solía ser muy precavido:

— Aquí tiene sempai, tenía una copia extra.

Ante tal gesto Souichi no tuvo más que aceptar que tenía un excelente prospecto para asistente. Una vez en el laboratorio…

— Profesor Miyoshi le presento a ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

— Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

— Bueno este chico será mi ayudante, lo acaba de asignar el profesor Fukushima pues dijo que necesitamos avanzar más rápido.

Morinaga se sintió emocionado de tener cerca a ese hermoso hombre que podría protegerlo de aquellos tipos fastidiosos, además de que por primera vez en su vida los rosas del amor florecieron en su interior admirando el hermoso exterior del chico que conquistó su corazón. Los suspiros resonaron mientras corrió hasta su clase.

Desde ese día se volvió el asistente de Tatsumi y por la tarde luego de sus clases, fervientemente siguió sus instrucciones en cada paso, comenzando a aprender la manera de trabajar a su lado, no tuvo oportunidad de intentar platicar con él durante todo el tiempo que duró la práctica, fue regañado varias veces por sus errores con la pesada mano dura de su sempai.

Al cabo de un rato, Miyoshi detuvo las cosas para darles un descanso pues las horas sin alimento eran malas para concentrarse. Marcharon los tres a la cafetería mientras Morinaga sacó de su mochila un enorme almuerzo medio comido. También unas donas de chocolate y compró un refresco de fresa.

Souichi compró un café junto con una ensalada de pollo y de pronto comenzó a ver comer a su nuevo kohai, prácticamente resplandecía cada que un alimento entró a su boca. Sin darse cuenta el delicioso sabor de sus platillos lo hacía degustarlo con un rostro de placer que intrigó a su sempai. Mientras más lo vio comer percibiendo aquellos increíbles aromas de su comida, su estómago rugió de inmediato, haciendo que Morinaga volteara a mirarlo. Con una gentil sonrisa usó sus palillos para tomar un camarón frito y lo ofreció:

— ¿Sempai no gusta probar un poco?

Souichi miró el camarón justo frente a él con ánimo de comerlo directo de los palillos de su kohai por el suculento olor, sin embargo recobró el sentido y respondió con molestia.

— Soy capaz de usar mis propios palillos.

Al meter aquella comida en su boca, de inmediato se enamoró de la sazón tan impresionante del chico, por lo que comenzó a comer de su almuerzo hasta que ambos terminaron la comida de Tetsuhiro. Con un poco de vergüenza le acercó de su ensalada diciendo:

— Es culpa tuya, no pretendí terminarme tu comida.

— Descuide sempai, una vez llegue a casa prepararé más. Me gustaría invitarlo a cenar en mi casa, porque además hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntar sobre nuestra labor.

— No puedo.

— No hay problema sempai.

El trabajo continuó luego del descanso para comer. Miyoshi que los había acompañado sentado frente a ellos, le molestó que Tatsumi compartiera la comida de su kohai, notó cierta química entre sus asistentes, además de los ojos tiernos de Morinaga que miraron afanosamente al hombre que pretendía hacer suyo. De manera que intentó abusar de su autoridad y presionarlo durante las prácticas con tal de que renunciara.

Souichi en un principio aceptó los regaños de Miyoshi hacia su kohai, no obstante al siguiente día comenzó a ayudarlo él mismo para que hiciera las cosas bien, a razón de que comenzó a sobrepasarse con las peticiones específicas y casi hace llorar a Morinaga cuando por accidente combinó una sustancia por error. Cosa que molestó todavía más a Miyoshi, pues durante la hora del descanso, Morinaga sacó un almuerzo extra para su sempai y lo comieron juntos en la cafetería.

— Gracias por ayudarme hoy sempai, pensé que tendría que irme pues al parecer soy demasiado torpe para ayudarlo.

— No suelo decir estas cosas, pero creo que tienes talento, sin embargo todavía eres bastante inepto, aunque no debes dimitir sino esforzarte más.

Las palabras de aliento de su sempai lo conmovieron, con más ánimo decidió continuar aquella tarde. A pesar de su entereza, por accidente soltó un matraz y fue el pretexto perfecto para despedirlo de Miyoshi:

— Morinaga lo siento mucho pero luego de esto, creo que no eres lo suficientemente hábil para asistirnos, será mejor que te retires.

Souichi sintió simpatía por el chico de cabellos azules que agachó la cabeza y dio media vuelta a recoger sus cosas, de manera que lo defendió:

— Fue un error Miyoshi sensei, además usted también los ha tirado. No creo que deba irse si apenas está aprendiendo y tiene dos días con nosotros.

Un molesto Miyoshi sonrió falsamente y respiró profundo pensando en una estrategia para correrlo de una vez, sin que Tatsumi interviniera.

— Creo que tienes razón Tatsumi, sin embargo Morinaga quiero que leas esto para mañana, de lo contrario no te voy a dejar permanecer con nosotros. Te voy a hacer un examen de las normas de seguridad en el laboratorio.

— Es un abuso, el manual es muy grande para leerlo en una noche, ni a mí me hizo leerlo. — Refutó Souichi.

— Tienes razón Tatsumi, ambos tendrán examen mañana.

— Esto se lo comentaré al profesor Fukushima, él me dirá si es correcto hacernos un examen de las normas de un día para otro. — Refutó con inteligencia Souichi, aunque Miyoshi no se daría por vencido por lo que respondió:

— Es cierto, tienen dos días para el examen.

— Pero Miyoshi sensei.

— No hay pero que valga Tatsumi, será mejor que estudies o también te irás.

Pensó en hacerle preguntas fáciles a Tatsumi con tal de que aprobara y a Morinaga las más complejas y difíciles de todas para poder correrlo, de esa manera evitar que siguieran volviéndose amigos. Desde el arribo del chico de cabello azul advirtió el cambio en su asistente Tatsumi. Le molestaba cada que el chico de ojos verdes recibía explicaciones para trabajar directamente de los labios de Souichi, cada que llegaba a ayudarlo, pero verlos comer y charlar fue el acabose, ya que a Miyoshi le gustaba bastante, por lo que no permitiría que alguien se entrometiera.

Esa noche antes de salir del lugar, les entregó el manual de seguridad y los instó a sacarle copias para que cada cual estudiara por su cuenta, no obstante no contó con que camino a la copiadora Morinaga tuviera una idea:

— Sempai no sería mejor si estudiamos juntos, no creo poder comprender todo y usted que tiene experiencia puede ayudarme. También le cocinaré lo que usted quiera con tal de que me ayude. ¿Por favor sería posible?

— Lo siento asistente, tengo a mis hermanos en casa que no puedo dejar sola.

— Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Tatsumi sempai. Gracias por su ayuda de todas formas, voy a esforzarme por acreditar el examen.

El rostro triste que hizo Morinaga conmovió de inmediato a su sempai, de igual forma por olvidarse de su nombre. Entonces le dijo:

— Pero puedes venir, a mi hermana seguro le agradará que alguien le ayude con la cocina.

— ¿De verdad?

— Te digo que sí, tonto. No me hagas enfadar.

Partieron juntos a la casa Tatsumi, en la cual Kanako quedó sorprendida de conocer por primera vez a un amigo de su hermano, mucho más por la premura, puesto que Morinaga le contó que apenas tenían dos días de conocerse. Quedó maravillada con la forma tan profesional de cocinar de su invitado, alguien tan diestro en la cocina parecía caído del cielo.

Una vez en la mesa su hermano Tomoe bajó y se llevó la comida a su habitación pues al siguiente día tenía que entregar un trabajo, por lo que se encontraba estudiando.

Kanako se sintió bastante animada de tener a su invitado, a tal grado que no pudo evitar pedirle lecciones de cocina:

— ¿Morinaga-san podría enseñarme a cocinar como usted?

— Kanako no molestes a Morinaga, él tiene cosas más importantes en su cabeza que enseñar a una chiquilla como tú.

— Al contrario sempai, me resultaría muy grato ayudarla, puesto que vivo solo y no tengo amigos, ni familia por aquí.

— Tu asistente es tan agradable hermano y tú tampoco tienes otros amigos. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la cena todos los días y así me enseñas lo que sabes?

Souichi se incomodó de ver la insistencia de su hermanita, entonces respondió con seriedad:

— Kanako no te metas en lo que no te importa, no sabes que los adultos prefieren no ser molestados.

— No sería una molestia, además me sé muchos platillos que seguro le agradarán a ambos.

Al escuchar aquello, Souichi pensó que no era mala idea continuar probando la exquisita comida de su kohai, además de que su hermana aprendiera a cocinar mejor, ya que solía quemar frecuentemente las cosas o salarlas.

— ¡Como quieran!

La charla se volvió personal con los alimentos en las bocas y de pronto hablaron de sus familias. Nunca se imaginaron conocer a una persona tan solitaria como lo era Morinaga. Después de eso comenzaron a estudiar las normas del laboratorio juntos, hasta que algo tarde invitaron a pasar la noche en la casa Tatsumi, al kohai que entusiasmado accedió.

Por la mañana muy temprano, como agradecimiento luego de una ducha, Tetsuhiro les preparó una gama de platillos dulces y otros salados que comieron impactados por las habilidades del chico. Más tarde fue a cambiar sus ropas a su departamento y marchó a clases. En las horas del laboratorio, Miyoshi notó todavía más la confianza de aquellos y se molestó de verlos irse a comer en el exterior, no pudo hacer nada puesto que no tenía derecho a exigir que lo acompañasen a comer.

Juntos al caer la noche, se marcharon a la casa Tatsumi a estudiar nuevamente con tal de acreditar la prueba.

El problema llegó al día siguiente. El día del examen Morinaga no llegó a la hora de siempre, lo esperaron quince minutos y Miyoshi le entregó su hoja de preguntas a Tatsumi que por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— Creo que esto lo dice todo Tatsumi, Morinaga está fuera del laboratorio. — Sonrió triunfante Miyoshi.

— Disculpe Miyoshi sensei, algo malo debió ocurrirle. Ha estudiado mucho para rendirse sin hacer la prueba. Voy a buscarlo.

Esa tarde justo antes de marchar al examen, los compañeros que fueron humillados por Tatsumi habían tomado a la fuerza a Morinaga e iban a exponerlo atado y desnudo en uno de los baños de la escuela. Entre golpes lo llevaron y por la fuerza hicieron girones sus prendas mientras él gritó asustado.

Sus sollozos hicieron eco en el edificio que se quedó prácticamente vacío, puesto que en las tardes no había clases sino sólo se quedaban aquellos que estudiaban en las bibliotecas o en los laboratorios. Supuso que aguardaría por el personal de limpieza a ser rescatado, aunque se preguntó cuánto tiempo permanecería en el lugar.

Souichi con el horario de Morinaga en la mano, llegó al último salón de sus clases, encontrando vacío el lugar. Resignado caminó rumbo a la biblioteca pero por error se siguió hasta al fondo del pasillo, justo ahí miró una mochila en el suelo, una chamarra y un par de pantalones. De inmediato reconoció la mochila de su kohai, asustado levantó las cosas y caminó por ahí hasta escuchar los sollozos de Morinaga muy cerca. Entró al lugar mirándolo denudo con su camiseta rota en un rincón del lugar.

Sintió tristeza e indignación, por lo que lo desató y fue abrazado de inmediato por él como un cachorro lastimado que ha recibido la piedad de una persona. Devolvió el gesto y contuvo las lágrimas de rabia. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel para humillar a otro ser humano de esa forma?

— Fueron esos chicos otra vez ¿verdad?

Morinaga no quería hablar, se sentía derrotado, frágil e indefenso. Temblaba como una hoja en los suaves brazos de Tatsumi que no dejaba de pensar en una forma de vengarlo.

Cuando fue liberado de los brazos de Morinaga, le entregó sus prendas que había dejado cerca de la puerta de entrada al desamarrarlo y le dijo con fiereza mientras lo miró vestirse:

— Esto no se va a quedar así, vamos a proceder legalmente, el decano sabrá de eso y la van a pagar.

— No sempai, no quiero problemas, ellos van a desquitarse si yo intento algo.

— ¡Eres un imbécil cobarde!

— Tiene razón sempai, ya no quiero problemas, creo que mejor me cambiaré de escuela, apenas llevo un semestre en esta. Volveré a casa, ahí me decían cosas pero jamás me habían humillado así.

— ¡No te atrevas a renunciar! ¿Toda tu vida vas a vivir con miedo?

Las lágrimas de Tetsuhiro salieron descontroladas.

— No quiero que me lastimen. Usted no sabe lo que es ser como yo. Las personas son crueles, prefiero estar a salvo que seguir aquí cerca de esos chicos.

— ¡Maldita sea cobarde! Los van a expulsar si metemos la denuncia, no tengas miedo. Además yo te voy a cuidar y urgentemente necesitas lecciones de defensa personal.

El peso de las palabras se desvaneció entre la realidad de Morinaga, el cual respondió con ironía y tristeza:

— ¿Me va a cuidar? Y qué tal cuando esté en sus clases y estos tipos me tengan a su merced, cuando vaya a mi casa y me sigan. Usted no puede estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

Souichi era un tipo aparentemente frío, sin embargo jamás iba a permitir que una persona tan indefensa fuera lastimada y mucho menos por su culpa, ya que recordó haber intervenido aquella vez. Pensó en que de cierta forma tenía razón su kohai, por lo que preguntó:

— ¿Llevas todas tus clases con esos tipos?

— No sempai, ellos pertenecen a otra carrera pero compartimos algunas.

Sacó la hoja de papel arrugada en su bolsillo del horario de Morinaga y se la mostró con tal de saber cuáles compartía. Descubrió que podía tomarlas con él pues sólo una de ellas se empalmaba con las suyas y la que se empalmaba era la de su amigo, el profesor Fukushima.

— Está decidido, voy a ir contigo a esas clases y te voy a recoger de las otras. Tus horas libres vas a tomar conmigo mis clases. Además vas a venir a vivir a mi casa hasta que este asunto se termine y aprendas a defenderte.

— No tiene que hacerlo sempai, yo prefiero irme de aquí. No quiero verlos otra vez.

— Te digo que así va a ser, ¿o toda tu vida vas a vivir escondido? ¿No tienes orgullo? ¿Vas a dejarlos sin recibir su merecido? Te aseguro que personas como ellos van a lastimar a otros. Si no los detienes ahora, por tu culpa otros van a padecer lo que tú o podría ser mucho peor, gente así a veces no se mide y ha habido casos asesinatos imprudenciales. — Expresó exagerando un poco Souichi.

— ¿De verdad cree que pueda aprender a defenderme? ¿No me va a pasar nada más?

— ¡Te lo repito! Voy a cuidar de ti y no se hable más de esto.

.

.

.

 **Nos vemos al rato en el final pues va a la mitad o poco menos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Las palabras suplicantes y demandantes de su sempai terminaron por convencerlo; asimismo el hecho de sentirse por primera vez amado, luego de ese horripilante episodio contra su seguridad. Remplazó aquella sensación de inquietud por la humillación que acababa de sufrir y se centró en el hombre que con mirada decidida, lo hizo sentir una confianza enorme en cada parte de su cuerpo. Fue sólo entonces que respondió:

— De acuerdo sempai.

Por alguna razón el dolor de su corazón cesó y cada golpe en distintas partes de su anatomía no lo afligieron, no obstante unas lágrimas de agradecimiento salieron de sus ojos. Como un tierno oso de peluche volvió a abrazar a su querido sempai que cada vez que lo conocía a mayor profundidad, enamoraba mucho más a su enorme corazón azucarado. Souichi le permitió el abrazo hasta que lo separó de una vez por todas con un empujón y planeó darle un golpe en la cabeza arrepintiéndose por verlo tan lastimado, por lo que simplemente le dijo:

— ¡Ya basta Morinaga! ¡Compórtate como un adulto!

Caminaron hasta el laboratorio con la finalidad de justificar la inasistencia de ambos frente a Miyoshi que muy a su pesar los dejó marchar esa tarde. Aunque les advirtió que su examen sería al siguiente día sin excusas.

Caminaron directo a la oficina del director de la universidad, levantando una queja formal contra los abusones. Desafortunadamente no los expulsarían, ya que el mismo director consideró aquello como una broma pesada y simplemente les harían una llamada de atención, junto con una suspensión de unas semanas.

— ¡Qué dice! Esos tipos miren como dejaron a mí asistente. Tiene golpes y su ropa está rota.

— Lo sentimos mucho pero ellos tienen una expediente limpio y además están becados en el equipo de natación, de hecho están por clasificar para ir a las olimpiadas el próximo año. Así que el prestigio de la universidad depende de las investigaciones y los deportes.

La indignación creció en Souichi que gritó con ira:

— ¡Cómo se atreve! — De inmediato fue interrumpido por el decano.

— Si continúa insistiendo también lo suspenderemos a usted por mermar el orden.

— Gracias decano, nosotros nos marchamos. — Dijo Tetsuhiro con un poco de tristeza, con tal de evadirle problemas a su superior que parecía cada vez más furioso y a punto de llevarse una suspensión.

Al salir de ahí la determinación de Souichi creció en proteger a su tierno e indefenso kohai, poniendo en marcha su plan para cuidarlo. De esa forma partieron juntos al departamento de Morinaga, en el que ayudado por su sempai, recogió en un par de maletas sus pertenencias más importantes.

En la casa Tatsumi, Souichi instaló en la habitación vacía de su padre a Morinaga que se sintió apenado por ser una molestia. No dijo nada puesto que el temor de ser atacado estando solo lo inquietó. Los tipos al saberse suspendidos seguramente tomarían represalias contra él.

Kanako y Tomoe hicieron sentir bienvenido al asistente de su hermano mayor puesto que les explicaron la situación en la que estaba siendo acosado el pobre chico. Tantas preguntas lo hicieron narrar los hechos hasta el día en que conoció a su querido sempai. Entendió de cierta forma que esos problemas lo llevaron hasta esa cálida familia que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se cambió la ropa rota y con dificultad se colocó pomada en algunos raspones. Salió y ayudó a Kanako con la cena, de igual forma se sintió tan apenado por las molestias que comenzó a hacer el aseo de los trastos.

Volvieron a su mundo cuando Souichi y Tetsuhiro se pusieron a estudiar el manual nuevamente para el examen que tenían pospuesto.

Por la mañana, nuevamente Morinaga realizó un desayuno completo poniendo muy felices a todos incluyendo al chico de cabello plateado, que adoro cada vez más la comida tan buena de su nuevo amigo. Partieron juntos a la universidad y entraron a la clase del menor, como un par de buenos amigos sin ver a los tipos peligrosos que seguramente habían recibido su suspensión. Así todo el día juntos a todas partes, exceptuando en las clases que no pudieron tomar al mismo tiempo, no obstante Souichi fue a recogerlo algunos minutos antes de que finalizaran, pues no podía arriesgarse a que aparecieran a lastimarlo nuevamente.

Conocer tan de cerca a Morinaga lo hizo interesarse cada vez más por él, puesto que lo observó ser tan aplicado, interesante, participativo y con comentarios inteligentes que ni él mismo pensó al escuchar las clases. Incluso en las lecciones de su sempai se mostró hábil y atento tomando notas. Ese día resultó muy agradable para ambos. Souichi no podía dejar de sentirse extrañamente atraído por esa persona tan estudiosa, como si quisiera saber más sobre alguien aparte de él mismo, pues un hombre que podía hablar con él de los mismos temas le resultó entretenido.

Morinaga olvidó la pasión que percibía cada poro de su piel al tener cerca ese hombre tan bello, su aroma seductor y además ese par de ojos gruñones que encantaban hasta el más recóndito lugar de sus pensamientos. No negó aquellos instintos sensuales que lo hacían imaginar un tierno beso de los labios de su chico rubio o las fantasías más oscuras de tomarlo como suyo y perder su virginidad a su lado. No necesitó evadir ese tipo de pensamientos y sensaciones animalescas, resultó tan afable el tiempo al lado de su superior, que se permitió sentir una admiración más profunda, incluso un gesto aprobatorio cuando respondió una pregunta en el salón de su sempai, aquella mano en su espalda con una palmada amistosa y su boca que dejó de estar todo el tiempo con una mueca amarga, se tornó de cierta forma seria pero cálida y en instantes casi sonriente.

La hora de la verdad llegó cuando les aplicó la prueba escrita Miyoshi, pero felizmente el examen lo acreditaron fácilmente, mucho más Souichi que le tocó una versión extremadamente laxa del mismo. Miyoshi no pudo decir nada después de mirar los resultados casi perfectos. Se limitó a pedirle que trabajara profesionalmente sin hacer amistades, no tenía idea que ambos vivían juntos desde el día anterior, aunque los miró llegar juntos y marcharse juntos. Incluso en la cafetería con cada vez más armonía en sus palabras y acciones. La fuente de sus anhelos se convirtió en mucho más distante con él y más cercano a su asistente de cabello azulado. Aunque una oleada de trabajo acumulado los hizo ponerse a trabajar algunas horas extra a los tres olvidando amistades y problemas.

Convivir con Morinaga, para Souichi se volvió curioso, escucharlo hablar de sus dudas y problemas con las materias le gustó pues se sintió importante al ayudarlo, además de que comenzó a tener un gusto por los pastelillos de chocolate y los chocolates que al inicio la parecieron empalagosos, aunque conforme pasaron los días les tomó gusto. Lo miró comer casi a toda hora, siendo regañado por Miyoshi en ocasiones, aunque a escondidas en los bolsillos de su bata traía galletas, caramelos y también chocolates confitados. Así que cuando se distraían sacaba uno de su bolsillo y lo metía a su boca.

En los ratos libres, su pasión por la comida lo llevó a interesar a Souichi, mostrarle platillos nuevos para experimentar en la casa Tatsumi al lado de Kanako que gustosa y asombrada comenzó a aprender a cocinar, e incluso Tomoe se interesó un poco en la preparación de los alimentos. Aunque el hermano menor de Souichi casi igual de adicto que su hermano a estudiar, pocas veces podían verlo en la mesa o hablando de algo que no fuera la escuela.

Tetsuhiro se volvió parte integral de la casa Tatsumi, un hombre ordenado que ayudó a Kanako con el aseo y forzó a su sempai usando chantaje a ayudarlos a limpiar. No tuvo opción al ver que su invitado lo exhortó a auxiliarlos, siendo recompensado con elegir el delicioso menú del día.

Pero aprender y adaptarse es difícil para todos, mucho más para un kohai remiso a hacer un poco de actividad física. Souichi intercambió las labores de la casa con Tetsuhiro por verlo esforzarse en las clases de Aikido. Lo miró llegar con caramelos en los bolsillos, deteniéndose a comerlos en vez de trotar con todos los aprendices y lo regaño por burlarse:

— Te dije que tomes en serio el entrenamiento. Yo sé que amas lo dulces pero hoy venimos a que aprendas y necesito que pongas tu disposición.

Un golpe en la cabeza de su kohai lo hizo hacer un puchero, sin embargo dejó de interrumpir su camino por comer, aunque deteniéndose por falta de aire envuelto en sudor.

Sus movimientos torpes en los entrenamientos causaron la risa de todos incluso de Souichi que lo miró riendo al verlo caer a la colchoneta con el muñeco de entrenamiento encima.

Caminó hasta él y extendió su mano amistosamente burlándose sonoramente, de manera que irresistiblemente lo jaló hasta él y cayó encima mirándose las caras y respirando aceleradamente. Un solo momento bastó para quitarles el aliento, para contemplarse profundamente. Los sonrojos brotaron en los rostros. ¿Era posible sentir algo con alguien del mismo sexo? Se preguntó Souichi al tenerlo tan cerca que su respiración y todo el aroma de su cuerpo sudado como el suyo, le llegó completamente. De inmediato se levantó y sacudió sus pensamientos extraños dándole un coscorrón por tratarlo así.

Todos los días muy temprano se dedicaron juntos a practicar, por supuesto que su sempai no tenía rival en las prácticas, sólo el instructor podía enseñarle nuevos movimientos. Pero se dedicó a ponerlo en forma, cada vez que lo vio descansar casi lo empujó a seguir con determinación, y por supuesto al verlo tropezar lo instó a levantarse. Orgulloso vio progresar a su asistente, adquirió agilidad en sus piernas y aunque perdió algunos kilos no cambió su estructura física drásticamente, pero la fortaleza de sus músculos creció.

Cuando el instructor le recomendó una dieta estricta a su kohai lo vio preocupado y algo triste de camino al centro comercial por los comestibles. Durante esa semana no probó un solo dulce y la comida parecía hecha prácticamente de plantas, con un bistec asado o atún. Souichi dejó de gustarle aquello, se había acostumbrado tanto a comer cosas exquisitas, muchas con cosas fritas, o agridulces y llenas de calorías que su ensalada desabrida del almuerzo le pareció cada vez más desagradable. Sus pequeños hermanos no dijeron nada, sin embargo ellos también notaron el terrible cambio exagerado en sus hábitos. Los almuerzos de todos sufrieron cambios radicales y la hora de la cena dejó de ser placiente para todos. Kanako y Tomoe no dijeron absolutamente nada pues comprendieron las razones de Morinaga para esforzarse y su sempai tampoco lo dijo puesto que supuso que todo era por su bien.

El fin de semana llegó y notó el cansancio extremo en su amigo de cabello azul, un agotamiento e incluso dolor de cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta que no era el mismo, no había sonrisas, ni su atención en las clases parecía ser igual. Ese mismo día lo pálido de su piel le hizo ver el gran error de hacer cambios drásticos sin consultar un profesional de la salud. No pudo evitar pensar en ¿cuál era el motivo para un cambio tan drástico? O si de verdad era algo necesario sufrir tanto por perder algunos kilos.

Esa tarde durante las compras, al verlo pasar cerca del pasillo de dulces, Souichi agarró unas bolsas con chocolates confitados.

— Sempai, no ponga eso en el carrito, porque si lo veo en nuestras compras, seguro no resistiré la tentación.

— No tomes al pie de la letra las dietas, sólo reduce un poco las cosas dulces. No necesitas sufrir. ¿Podrías olvidar todo eso de la comida saludable? Kanako y Tomoe extrañan tu comida.

En los labios de Souichi murieron las palabras «yo extraño tu comida» pero el kohai intuitivo comprendió las palabras. A pesar de ello quería adelgazar y verse bien con tal de gustarle a su sempai, de manera que respondió con seriedad:

— Pero necesito perder peso. No quiero seguir viéndome así.

— Para que quieres perder peso. Tú te ves bien así.

Sonrió alegre y decidió consentir a sus amigos, con una comida normal. Aunque también procuró combinar todo con ensaladas y tal como dijo su sempai redujo el consumo de cosas dulces. Todos esperaron a cierto día de la semana a prácticamente devorar los pastelillos de chocolate tan increíbles que Morinaga preparó únicamente un día de la semana. Aunque los chocolates confitados se volvieron costumbre entre ellos dos en el laboratorio, por supuesto a escondidas de Miyoshi.

Dos meses de vivir en la misma casa se fueron prácticamente volando. El tiempo transcurrió tan eficientemente que lograron completar las pruebas del semestre y las vacaciones llegaron.

Morinaga le entusiasmó el poder pasar más tiempo en compañía de su sempai y su adorable familia, pues sus sentimientos crecieron cada día y sentía un vínculo crecer entre ellos. Las fantasías de su corazón habían florecido mucho más, al punto que se imaginó a si mismo perdiendo la virginidad con el chico de cabellos rubios. No tenía que preguntarse cómo se vería desnudo ya que en las duchas luego de los entrenamientos de Aikido pudo verlo así, a pesar de que todo el tiempo él no se desvistió en presencia de nadie sino entraba a las regaderas con una enorme bata para no sentirse avergonzado de su figura. Sus fantasías diariamente vagaron hasta tomarlo entre besos y mucho amor. De hecho durante algunos días se puso a investigar artículos para saber de qué forma podría tener sexo con él, simplemente por curiosidad, ya que jamás se sintió merecedor de hacerlo su pareja o expresar sus sentimientos de forma directa. Prefería quedarse como su eterno amigo que ser rechazado. Pero todo eso no le impedía soñar despierto y mirar pornografía con chicos similares a su amado sempai, pues no había nada de malo en dejarse llevar en la imaginación.

Los planes de Tetsuhiro fueron mermados esa noche antes de acostarse a dormir pues su madre le llamó para preguntarle por sus progresos en la escuela y casi obligadamente lo hizo jurar que partiría a casa en el período vacacional que constaba de dos meses. Remiso a marcharse, esa mañana les informó a sus anfitriones que volvería en siete semanas pues sus padres necesitaban su presencia en casa.

Lo acompañaron con tristeza, incluso Souichi que siempre parecía serio denotó una mirada de añoranza al despedirlo en el aeropuerto, puesto que en su corazón percibió una punzada de algo que creyó era preocupación fraternal, sin percibir que jamás por sus hermanos había sentido algo parecido. Se convenció a si mismo que las cosas no le molestaban pero al llegar a casa, su hermana dijo de inmediato:

— Extraño a Morinaga, hace que la casa se sienta cálida como si fuera parte de nuestra familia.

— Me gustan sus risas y las palabras de aliento que siempre nos da. — Respondió Tomoe.

— ¡Y no olvides su comida que es fabulosa! Además le gusta escucharnos y darnos consejos. — Reforzó Kanako nuevamente.

El peso en los hombros de Souichi se sintió de inmediato envolvente y fingió cansancio con tal de dormir y olvidarse de su buen amigo al que extrañaba terriblemente.

En un suspiro, Morinaga con lágrimas en los ojos subió al avión luego de ser abrazado por los hermanitos de su sempai; el cual le dio un cálido apretón de manos antes de caminar hasta la sala de abordaje.

Su pesadumbre lo acompañó durante el viaje y procuró evadir su soledad con las fotografías que había tomado los últimos meses en aquella casa. Casi todas ellas con toda la familia exceptuando una de ellas con su sempai haciendo gesto de incomodidad por aquella petición tan extraña de una foto juntos.

El primer día sin su kohai, Souichi lo sintió pesado y largo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella sonrisa encantadora y su voz. Se sintió irritado y no tuvo ganas de hacer absolutamente nada que no fuera leer sus enormes libros de la escuela. Extrañó la charla y los chistes malos de su mejor amigo. Pero sobre todo el tenerlo en casa como un miembro de su familia. Para colmo sus hermanos hablaron una y otra vez de Morinaga como si no pudieran pensar en otra cosa.

El tercer día de la ausencia de su kohai recibió un correo electrónico de su amigo el profesor Fukushima, informándole que tenía los nuevos formatos para las ayudantías en el laboratorio, de manera que le dijo que aunque no eran urgentes debería hacerle llegar a Morinaga la información también para que una semana antes de entrar al nuevo curso, tuvieran llenos los formatos y listos para el trámite.

Como fuego entre sus manos, de inmediato fue directamente a recoger los formatos con el profesor y no dudó un segundo en marchar hasta Fukuoka a entregarlos directamente a su kohai. En la cabeza de Tatsumi se gestó un pretexto para poder volver a ver a Morinaga, aunque repitió a si mismo que se debía a que no quería verlo sufrir al llenar los formatos apresuradamente y hacerlo mal.

Gracias a ello al siguiente día dejó al cuidado de su tía Matsuda a sus dos hermanos menores y partió a Fukuoka. Con muchos nervios llegó algunas horas después y recordó que no había marcado para avisarle de su visita. Sacó su celular y de inmediato respondió su Tetsuhiro con mucha emoción:

— ¡Sempai! hola.

— Morinaga estoy aquí en Fukuoka. Vine a entregarte unos papeles de la universidad.

— ¡Qué usted está aquí! No lo puedo creer. ¿Dónde? ¡Voy enseguida!

— Estoy en el aeropuerto y no seas tan escandaloso.

— Voy por usted.

La luz volvió a Morinaga que había pasado los días anteriores como la sirvienta de la casa de sus padres. Los cuales extrañaban tenerlo para las labores domésticas. En ese instante salió a buscarlo y lo abrazó con efusividad al verlo luego de ese par de días separados. Con extrañeza Tatsumi recibió aquellos brazos que le parecieron tan cálidos.

Al arribar a la casa Morinaga, Souichi observó el comportamiento servil para preparar todo, incluso el baño estaba listo en espera de sus padres que arribaron a los pocos momentos en los que él terminó de colocar los platos en la mesa. Una vez llegaron les presentó con orgullo a su sempai de la universidad, al que apenas notaron sus padres sin interesarse en escuchar cosas sobre ellos. Hablaron de sus vidas en el trabajo y lo que hacían ahí, explicando que su hijo gordo debería esforzarse para entrar al negocio familiar y no estudiar una carrera que no lo llevaba a heredar el bufete de abogados Morinaga. En una total negación jamás escucharon una palabra de lo que Souichi pretendió decir sobre el laboratorio.

De manera que luego de cenar y darse una ducha, ambos chicos se marcharon a la habitación de Tetsuhiro, en la que colocaron una colchoneta en el suelo para su sempai.

— Tus padres son tan egoístas. — Expresó Souichi reflexionando sobre la cena.

— Siento que tuvieras que verlo, a ellos les gusta mucho su trabajo. Siempre he sido un fiasco para ellos.

— No les hagas caso. Tú y todos tenemos el derecho a elegir nuestro camino.

— No es únicamente eso sempai, el problema es que tampoco les he traído una novia… De hecho yo todavía soy virgen y jamás he besado a nadie. ¿A quién podría gustarle alguien como yo?

— Eso qué tiene de malo, yo tampoco he hecho esas cosas. Hay que centrarse en las cosas importantes como hacer una carrera en la universidad.

Morinaga sintió un profundo deseo de confesar sus sentimientos, pero antes de eso, preguntó algo menos directo:

— ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado sempai?

— ¿Enamorarme? Te lo repito, eso no tiene ningún sentido, son cosas que deberíamos ignorar para centrar nuestra mente. ¿Además qué es eso?

— Es simple sempai, cuando uno se enamora, el mundo se torna distinto. Las cosas se hacen más agradables con esa persona especial y se desea compartir toda la vida con ella. Todo eso aunado al deseo sexual que completa la unión del cuerpo y la mente de aquellos individuos.

— No tiene sentido, es algo tan intangible y absurdo. Lo mejor que se podría hacer es olvidarse de eso. Mejor vamos a dormir que mañana debo regresar a Nagoya y tú deberías hacerlo también, tus padres te usan como si fueras la sirvienta.

— No puedo, ellos pagan mis estudios en la universidad, además el departamento. Les debo por lo menos ayudarlos mientras estoy aquí en las vacaciones.

— Qué tal si les comentas que debes volver a entregar los papeles junto con algunos trámites y no regresas.

— De verdad eres un genio sempai, voy a intentarlo. ¿Qué le parece si mañana visitamos Fukuoka y los lugares de turismo?

— Es buena idea, siempre he querido venir a este lugar y visitarlo.

Al siguiente día, avisó a sus padres que saldría, de manera que el par de amigos recorrieron templos, lugares de comida y de regalos para sus hermanos pequeños. Por la noche decidió poner en práctica el plan trazado por Souichi convenciendo entre los dos de la necesidad de regresar a Nagoya. Así que emocionados regresaron juntos la tarde siguiente y el tiempo restante de las vacaciones se fue como agua entre los entrenamientos de Aikido que no tenían fechas vacacionales, junto con cuidar de sus hermanos menores y sin olvidar estudiar largas horas. Nuevamente los amigos inseparables parecían una pareja, aunque el único que pensó todo el tiempo en avanzar fue Morinaga.

Con cada día de tenerlo tan próximo, tan accesible y tan hermoso, sentía que un día debería salir de sus labios la declaración del afecto que guardaba celosamente su corazón.

Una vez que terminaron las vacaciones, Tetsuhiro no esperó lo que acontecería cuando entró a sus nuevas clases, ya que se volvió a encontrar con el grupo de chicos del club de natación que habían sido suspendidos el semestre anterior. Aunque por estar en compañía de Tatsumi que pasó a recogerlo luego de su clase no pudieron agredirlo. Sin embargo aquellos chicos esperarían la mejor oportunidad con tal de desquitarse por hacerlos perder el semestre anterior y sus amadas prácticas de nado. A distancia los observaron sin encontrar un solo momento para atacar Morinaga. Hasta que un mes después, por casualidad lo encontraron en el sanitario cercano al laboratorio.

Lavando sus manos dispuesto a regresar a su labor, lo devolvieron con un empujón al lugar. Pensaron en darle una paliza y dejarlo nuevamente desnudo, pero no contaron que el chico ahora sabía defenderse. El primer tipo que intentó golpearlo fue esquivado, el segundo recibió una llave que lo mandó al piso junto con el tercer chico que quiso intervenir. Souichi que había ido al baño también, escuchó desde afuera las amenazas, entró corriendo al baño pero observó estupefacto la destreza de su compañero. Dio la vuelta al pasillo fingiendo apenas llegar, cuando lo miró salir triunfante.

— ¡Sempai! — Pensó contarle sobre su hazaña, no obstante se detuvo puesto que eso significaría no volver a tenerlo como compañero de casa o de clases.

— ¿Qué sucede Morinaga? Te vez algo agitado.

— No es nada, tuve que ir al sanitario que queda más allá pues el de aquí está fuera de servicio.

Tatsumi no pretendió decir nada tampoco, para él, de la misma manera, le fue casi evidente que no tendría un pretexto para tener su grata compañía. Así que guardó silencio y fingió ignorar los hechos.

El carácter noble y veraz de Tetsuhiro corroyó sus pensamientos y la culpa lo azotó, no podía decirle directamente que el único motivo para tenerlo cerca se debía al amor que ansiaba compartir. De manera que esa noche en su habitación de la casa Tatsumi escribió una larga carta con todos sus sentimientos. Pensó dársela a primera hora de la mañana, aunque el temor lo hizo cambiar de parecer y meterla en el libro de la clase en la que ambos estaban.

El valor lo abandonó y se olvidó de su carta, lo malo de aquello es que utilizó aquel libro en el laboratorio y Miyoshi le estorbó por lo que al moverlo la carta salió del interior, la guardó en su bolsillo y en secreto se escondió a leerla. Una idea cruel surgió en aquel hombre maduro, por lo que aguardó a ver salir a Tatsumi para llevarlo a cabo.

Una vez que Souichi salió por un café, se aproximó a Morinaga diciendo:

— Encontré esto tirado en el suelo y acabo de ver que te pertenece.

Asustado la arrebató de sus manos y la dobló metiéndola en su bolsillo.

— ¿No la ha visto verdad Miyoshi sensei?

— Lo siento mucho, tuve que ver que contenía pues supuse que era mi formulario que perdí. Debo decirte algo que quizá te suene mal pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Tatsumi no te corresponderá, ¿no te has visto en un espejo? Alguien tan desagradable como tú no debería acercarse a alguien tan perfecto como él. No lo entiendes, sólo podrás ser su amigo mientras le seas de utilidad. Nadie puede enamorarse de un gordo como tú, eres patético por donde te vean. ¿Te imaginas a la hora de darte un beso o algo más? Es tan penoso de sólo imaginarlo.

Souichi escuchó su apellido justo antes de entrar y se detuvo a escuchar la conversación. Sintió molestia de escuchar las ofensas de Miyoshi por lo que irrumpió de inmediato diciendo:

— Y esas cosas no te incumben Miyoshi. Lo que él y yo hagamos no es tu problema. Morinaga debemos hablar aparte.

De inmediato lo sacó del salón y una vez fuera, Tetsuhiro sintió valor luego de escucharlo defenderlo, de manera que dijo:

— ¿Escuchó todo sempai?

— Creo que estás algo confundido Morinaga.

— No sempai, estoy enamorado de usted desde la primera vez que lo vi. Quiero quedarme con…

Con una bofetada interrumpió las palabras. La realidad percibida por medio de la imitación pues como aprendizaje tendemos a aceptar lo que vemos como algo «normal». Asimismo comprender las cosas sin involucrar los pensamientos reales de la persona, con la que luego de tantos días había logrado huellas que procuró ignorar y que no admitiría. Un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados en la mente del tirano se presentaron por ende y respondió desde sus prejuicios:

— Esto está mal, creo que es culpa mía por llevarte a mi casa. Malinterpretaste las cosas. Entre dos hombres no puede haber algo más que amistad. Lo siento mucho, creo que hoy debes ir por tus cosas a mi casa y volver a tu departamento. Te has defendido bastante bien de los idiotas, así que no me necesitas.

— Lo entiendo sempai. Como dijo Miyoshi, nadie podría gustarle, ni mucho menos amar a una cosa tan asquerosa como soy yo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? El problema es que estas relaciones no son falibles, debes estar confundido. Por algo existen hombres y mujeres. — Expresó Souichi sintiendo una punzada en su corazón al mirar los ojos verdes de su asistente con la mirada perdida.

De inmediato, los sueños y las ilusiones se destrozaron entre lamentos ahogados. Morinaga no pudo responder a sabiendas que las lágrimas que procuró contener saldrían de decir alguna palabra. Volvió en silencio por su mochila y sin decirle nada a nadie se marchó esa tarde a recoger sus cosas de la casa Tatsumi. Afortunadamente no había desocupado su departamento, por lo que se dedicó a centrarse en acomodar todas sus cosas nuevamente en el solitario lugar. Ninguno de los Tatsumi lo miró salir de aquella casa, en silencio partió y no pensó en visitar a su sempai en el laboratorio, incluso consideró marcharse a Fukuoka nuevamente a estudiar. No obstante decidió quedarse algunos días a pensar detenidamente las cosas, pero esa noche se sentó en el sofá al terminar el aseo compulsivo, a llorar acongojado hasta sentir tan inflamados los ojos, hasta que se marchó a dormir.

Mientras tanto Souichi volvió al laboratorio con un muy sonriente y feliz Miyoshi que no dijo nada con la finalidad de darle unos días de inasistencia al chico de cabello azul para correrlo definitivamente del lugar. Tatsumi por su parte suspiró bastantes veces. Repitió a sí mismo que era la decisión correcta el alejarlo, pero dentro de su pecho, un sufrimiento lo acongojó. Aquellos ojos verdes con la mirada destrozada lo persiguieron hasta hacerlo sentir cansado y débil, razón por la que pidió salir temprano y le fue concedido. Una vez en casa, sus hermanos preguntaron por la ausencia de su nuevo miembro:

— ¿Dónde está Morinaga? — Preguntó Tomoe.

— Él tenía que volver a su departamento. Los tipos que lo molestaban ya no lo hacen y necesita espacio.

— ¿Qué le hiciste hermano? Mira, sus cosas ya no están. — Completó Kanako.

— Les digo que es un adulto y como adultos necesitamos espacio.

— Estoy segura que lo corriste, él no se hubiera ido sin despedirse. ¿Pero qué te hizo para que lo corrieras? — Preguntó con tristeza Kanako.

— Les digo que son cosas de adultos que ustedes no entenderían. Y se van a hacer sus tareas que tengo cosas mejores en que pensar.

El rudo corazón contuvo las emociones, puesto que el haber perdido a su madre desde muy joven, tocó su corazón de una forma negativa, lo había hecho negar todo aquello que podía sentir, todas las emociones las contenía con tal de no volver a sentirse frágil como aquella vez en el funeral de su querida madre. Aprendió a ser frío en el exterior, sin embargo su niño interior tan delicado, lo hizo liberar algunas lágrimas en la soledad de su habitación aquella noche luego de la cena. Sus hermanos no dejaron de hablar de Morinaga, al cual extrañaban terriblemente, incluso le pidieron la dirección a Souichi con tal de visitarlo un día.

Tetsuhiro pensó que quizás podría olvidarlo, si algunos días le permitían entender que nunca tuvo oportunidad con su sempai; no obstante la mañana siguiente prefirió no asistir a la escuela, se quedó en casa acompañado por varios ricos postres y muchos chocolates calmando un poco esa sensación de vacío con la comida. Luego de pensar detenidamente las cosas, con la terrible soledad y el silencio de su departamento, comprendió finalmente que prefería regresar al lado de sus padres que quedarse en ese lugar sintiendo su propia miseria. Tantas semanas al lado de una familia tan cálida y amigable lo llenaron de amor fraternal. Nunca es posible ver tan tajantemente la desventura de uno mismo hasta sentirse bienvenido por una familia tan opuesta a la suya propia. Jamás recibió tantos abrazos de recibimiento como con los pequeños hermanos de su sempai. Incluso se aventuró a darle algunos a su malhumorado amigo.

Entonces decidió dejar atrás todo y regresar con sus padres quizá para sentirse acompañado hasta olvidar el desamor. Compró algunas cajas y comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias. Dos largos días tardó en empacar todo, fue entonces que sintió valor para pisar la universidad de Nagoya nuevamente con la finalidad de dimitir.

De pronto miró en su llavero la llave de la casa Tatsumi y recordó que no se la había devuelto, con tristeza decidió devolverla pero no quería ver a los pequeños hermanos de su mejor amigo con tal de no ponerse a llorar delante de ellos; de manera que decidió entregarla al siguiente día al mismo tiempo que hiciera el trámite de baja definitiva.

Para Souichi las cosas no fueron fáciles, se encontró pensando todo el día en los cabellos azules de su mejor amigo, en sus bromas tontas, en lo dulce de su amor. Tan sólo pensar en la declaración de amor lo acongojó mucho más.

El primer día sin su compañía en el laboratorio lo sintió pesado, no tenía hambre, ya que la comida, los dulces y chocolates le recordaron al hombre que lo acompañó tantas horas de su día. Los meses anteriores se había acostumbrado exageradamente a tenerlo cerca como nunca aguantó permanecer con otro ser humano. Su individualidad era lo principal de su vida, la soledad y el silencio sus mejores amigos desde su adolescencia. Pero el hombre que irrumpió como un animal herido en busca de protección, mermó sus defensas, no pudo pensar en algo que no fuera el buscarlo a disculparse por apartarlo tan tajantemente. Sin embargo qué podría decirle, jamás en su cabeza aceptaría una relación o algo tan desagradable como tocar y ser tocado por un hombre, ni si quiera por otra persona. Ese tipo de cosas totalmente fuera de su vista o de su imaginación lo confundieron.

Algo ajeno a sus deseos totalmente, se cernió en su cabeza, su cuerpo y en cada parte de sus esperanzas, volver a mirar sus lindos ojos, tener otra vez una sonrisa y escuchar su voz con las frases de admiración y de aliento cada día, aunque también las afectivas. Si, puesto que a cada minuto apartado de él, la confusión creció como la hierba luego de las tormentas en un paraje desértico.

Las ganas de llorar no disminuyeron, al contrario aumentaron cada que escuchó a sus hermanos hablar de Morinaga hasta el cansancio, ellos no cederían hasta reconciliarlos o por lo menos saber la verdadera razón para mandarlo lejos. Enojados con Souichi no lo abrazaron, ni lo tocaron, incluso le hablaron lo menos posible, marcando en aquella sensibilidad guardada en su corazón, una profunda herida que se acrecentó en todos los lugares. La noche del segundo día esperó a que sus hermanos durmieran para entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación que le correspondió a su amigo, atraído por su inconsciente, como una forma de liberar las ataduras de su propia cabeza y cuerpo, se sentó en la cama pulcramente tendida y se recostó sobre ella mirando a la ventana con una pequeña luminosidad de los breves rayos de la luna creciente. Las analogías partieron los pensamientos con aquella luna que se sintió trágica, significativa a un corazón que incompleto ama, que desde la negación evade sus propios deseos y anhelos. Pero que a pesar de todo percibiendo el aroma en la almohada, o imaginar que esa persona tan plena desde su mirar, tan inocente y necesitada de su afecto podría sentirse quizá igual que él. Por su necedad, porque aquella locura invadió sin dudar su necesidad de encontrarlo, de tocar y ser tocado. Aquella suavidad de su piel y lo envuelto en dulzura que se sintió cuando los acogedores brazos lo sujetaron amorosamente. Recordó una única vez que pudo sentirse afable y libre con otro ser humano… Sus pensamientos crecieron demasiado, casi murmurados en el silencio de la noche:

«Mamá… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Podría ser distinto y buscarlo para demostrarle lo que siento? Podría preguntarte si estoy mal, si esto en realidad es tan aberrante. ¿Qué hubieras dicho de haberte contado mi pesar?»

La cordura volvió al expresarse aquello en su cabeza. La realidad es que no quería sentir aquello y lo mejor sería no verlo; pero al no hacerlo, esa sensación exasperante de vacío continuaría. Volvió a su cama y desde ahí lleno de desconcierto durmió luego de darle vueltas casi infinitas a sus pensamientos.

El despertar ese tercer día se hizo aún más pesado, incluso sus hermanos decidieron levantarle el castigo y tocaron con preocupación a su puerta:

— ¿Hermano? Te trajimos el desayuno.

— Ya voy, no me molesten.

Cuando lo vieron salir ojeroso y cansado, pretendieron obligarlo a comer, puesto que los anteriores días sus platos casi completos llegaron al fregadero de la cocina. No desistirían de preguntar por Morinaga, aunque también se preocupaban por el aspecto de su hermano. Esa mañana a pesar de sus peticiones para que comiera un poco más, probó un poco aquellos alimentos recordando a su asistente que le ofrecía la comida con una sonrisa todas las mañanas. Absolutamente todo le recordaba a su idiota e insistente amigo, disminuyendo su apetito y ganas de hacer cualquier cosa.

Antes de verlo partir a la universidad Kanako le dijo con preocupación:

— No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes hermano, pero pareces tan triste como si alguien hubiera muerto. ¿Morinaga está bien verdad? Si lo quieres tanto deberías pedirle que regrese, ya sabes que nosotros también lo extrañamos. La verdad es que él casi era como una mamá. Nunca conocí a mamá Hana, pero cuando he visitado a mis amigas, las mamás son como Morinaga. Siempre te escuchan, te alientan, te aconsejan y además con un corazón amoroso como él nos mostró a todos.

— Pero las madres son mujeres.

— ¿Por qué tendrían que serlo hermano? Él tenía ese efecto en ti, en mí y en Kanako. Yo también me sentí como en una familia, ya que tú has sido casi como un padre, él llegó a ser tan cariñoso como mamá, además sacó lo mejor de ti, puesto que nunca te vimos ser tan feliz hermano. — Completó Tomoe.

— No digan cosas tan absurdas. Un hombre no puede remplazar a mamá.

— No la remplazó, él nos hizo sentirnos en una familia completa. ¿Tiene algo de malo eso? — Insistió Kanako.

— ¡Ustedes están locos! ¡Me voy a la escuela!

Esas reflexiones lo devolvieron a pensar sólo por un instante en que no debería dejarlo marchar, pero la indecisión se posó en su cabeza a darle vueltas a pensar qué cosas debería decir y cuáles no. Ofrecer algo sin comprometer su integridad, o sus valores que lo apegan con la identificación social de su conciencia.

Morinaga se levantó algo tarde, pues postergar la visita, a su corazón abandonado podría darle tiempo. Marchó luego de las cuatro de la tarde a encontrar las ventanillas de servicios escolares repletas con una fila larga de estudiantes para los cambios de materias y rectificación de calificaciones. Suspirando se resignó formado en la fila. Una hora transcurrió, mirando que el papel con su turno no llegaría hasta quizás media hora más. Miró la llave que depositó en su bolsillo y recordó a su sempai. Por alguna razón la idea de dejarle la llave con alguien más se volvió una buena idea, la pregunta sería ¿Con quién? Algo tan personal como la llave de su casa no podía ser dado a cualquiera.

Al cabo de varios minutos lo atendieron aunque lo hizo dudar el hombre de la ventanilla, pues le pareció inusual una baja definitiva de un estudiante con calificaciones impecables y becado. Logró detenerlo y hacerlo cambiar a baja temporal pues el semestre en las universidades del todo el país acababa de comenzar, por lo que no tendría forma de sacar libros o estudiar si cambiaba de parecer o solucionaba el asunto que decía tener en Fukuoka.

Morinaga no podía explicar la verdad, el enamoramiento que tenía por un chico o el rechazo, aunque el hombre mayor intuyó que se debía a una ruptura amorosa, por lo que no se cansó de insistir. Aquél hombre de servicios escolares tenía experiencia con tantos jóvenes que dimitían y al cabo de semanas recobraban la cordura sin poder tener oportunidad de recuperar sus privilegios académicos. De manera que luego de insistir mucho, Morinaga accedió puesto que tenía mucho tiempo para realizar ese trámite antes de que se abrieran las inscripciones al nuevo semestre en cualquier universidad. Pensó que quizá debería escuchar al hombre y repensar las cosas unos meses.

Luego de aquello, el valor lo abandonó y dio algunas vueltas antes de dejarle la llave al profesor Fukushima. Caminó a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros y se sentó a leer un poco para calmar su ansiedad. Un libro de toxicología lo hizo perderse una hora más hasta que su estómago gruñó y marchó a comprar algo para cenar nuevamente intentado evadir el momento de encontrarlo. Siendo las siete de la noche, finalmente decidió ir, pues supuso que quizá podría no encontrarlo y así evadir otro día el encuentro.

Souichi pasó ese día molesto consigo mismo y ansioso por pensar en que quizá debería hablar con Morinaga. Buscarlo a la hora de sus clases o en su departamento, pero no acababa de decidirse. El problema con la actitud de Tatsumi en el laboratorio fue notada de inmediato por Miyoshi, el primer día luego de no tener a Morinaga, la apatía en su asistente le molestó, pero supuso que podría tomar ventaja, intentó ser amigable y fue rechazado de forma tajante. Al siguiente día llevó chocolates que Souichi no aceptó. Al tercer día, cansado de ser apartado, en la soledad de los laboratorios pretendió tomar por la fuerza aquello que por tanto tiempo le fue negado, sabía de antemano que Tatsumi estaba débil, pues notó sus mareos y fatiga. Comprendió que podría abusar de aquél usando su fuerza, de esa forma cuando lo miró distraído viendo a la distancia en la ventana, se aproximó expresando:

— Deberías olvidarlo, él era una cosa desagradable. Los hombres mayores tenemos un encanto más seductor.

Souichi creyó escuchar mal horrorizándose de las palabras de su superior Miyoshi. De inmediato volteó respondiendo.

— ¿Qué dijo? — El asco en sus palabras fue sentido por Miyoshi que cegado por su capricho envuelto en locura, lo mandó al piso boca abajo con toda su fuerza.

— ¡No se atreva!

La lengua de Miyoshi lamió su rostro y las sucias manos en caricias desagradables recorrieron el cuerpo virginal de Souichi. El asco lo inundó cuando la mano tocó sus pantalones por la fuerza. No podía moverse entre el horror y el peso excesivo del tipo sobre él. Sus pantalones le serían retirados sin que nada pudiera hacer, hasta que de pronto el tipo dejó de moverse y cayó sobre él. El alivio llegó a su cabeza con la voz inconfundible de Morinaga.

— ¿Sempai está bien?

Hecho una furia Souichi se levantó tomando unas tijeras:

— No voy a estar bien hasta que este tipo quede castrado.

— No sempai, mejor lo denunciamos a las autoridades. — Procuró detenerlo sin éxito pues lo miró clavar las tijeras en el trasero de Miyoshi que se levantó corriendo y sangrando.

Una vez que escapó el tipo, Morinaga simplemente se sintió aliviado de haber llegado en el momento justo. Antes de dejarlo escapar tras el pervertido, lo sujetó entre sus brazos con ternura y lo abrazó preguntando a su oído:

— ¿Te hizo algo?

Esas palabras dulces y dichas con emotividad lo devolvieron al momento. Su kohai que lo amaba lo tenía muy cerca, casi podía sentir la respiración en su oreja y recordó sus palabras, la declaración de amor y nuevamente se rehusó a aceptarlo a pesar de que la notable diferencia entre los tibios brazos de Morinaga en comparación con los del sucio tipo al que le clavó las tijeras era radical, por lo que lo empujó atemorizado por sus pensamientos.

— ¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame!

El rostro afligido de Morinaga lo miró con dolor recordando el rechazo que había recibido.

— Lo siento sempai, yo no volveré a molestarlo. Vine a darle la llave de su casa antes de marcharme a Fukuoka definitivamente. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

Con ambas manos sujetó una de su sempai acariciándolas con ternura colocando la llave. Entonces una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Morinaga que con el corazón abierto y resignado se despidió de él:

— Me alegra tanto haberlo conocido, me sentí tan feliz estos meses que nunca voy a olvidarme de usted.

Se dio media vuelta directo a la puerta del lugar. Entonces una débil voz hizo eco:

— ¿Por qué tú?

— ¿Yo? — Dijo girándose a mirarlo.

Las lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de su sempai. Él mismo se sintió tan enternecido por la forma de mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué tenías que cambiar las cosas? ¿No puedes quedarte a ser mi amigo?

— Lo he pensado estos días. No podría quedarme contigo sin dejar de sentir esto. Me marchita, me duele pensar que jamás me corresponderás. Necesito un poco de afecto. Lo quiero todo de ti. Quiero saber lo que es besar. Tocar tus labios con los míos. Desearía tanto poder… — Sus palabras fueron detenidas con la respuesta de Souichi:

— ¡Esta bien! Pero solo está vez. Hazlo de una vez y supéralo.

Morinaga no perdería la única oportunidad de su vida, por primera vez obtendría un beso y un beso de la persona de sus anhelos.

Al verlo cerrar los ojos en espera por él, se aproximó con muchos nervios. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos. Suspiró al verlo nervioso apretando sus ojos y de inmediato su boca toco los labios tensos de su sempai. Los movió lentamente disfrutando la sensación tan tórrida de las emociones recorriendo su cabeza. Su primer beso, un beso de despedida, uno lleno de amor, pero también de desdicha pues entendió que no podría verlo como amigo.

Souichi recibió aquello sin poder pensar claramente. Eso estaba mal, muy mal, pero se sentía tan bien, los aromas, la sensación de paz en su interior. No quería que acabara, pero no hizo nada para cambiarlo, simplemente se dejó hacer, percibió aquellos tímidos labios que se movieron sobre los suyos.

Todo terminó muy rápido, se separaron y Morinaga llorando dijo una última frase:

— Lo siento, no puedo. No me quedaré. Siento haberme aprovechado. Te amo y eso jamás cambiará. No puedo soportar más rechazo, toda mi vida ha sido así. Prefiero sentirme protegido en casa, que tener que verte y estar sin ti. Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido, eres un hombre tan bueno, a pesar de ese frío exterior tienes tanto para dar, que soy tan feliz por haberme enamorado de ti.

Ante los ojos atónitos de Souichi que de inmediato sintió horror de haber sido besado. No lo dejó reaccionar, pues sólo se marchó dejándolo ahí parado. Inmóvil, susceptible, y lleno de sentimientos encontrados lo miró partir de prisa.

Su primer beso y de un chico. Luego de tantas cosas que se apresuraron ese día no sabía qué hacer. Pensó entonces que casi es abusado por Miyoshi, el asco que sintió de ser tocado, pero luego surgió la comparación, ya que minutos después fue besado por el chico amable y dulce que era su asistente, pudo sentir su vientre abultado rosando su cuerpo, sus manos temblorosas en su rostro y esos labios dulces.

Volvieron sus pensamientos a las miradas afectuosas, su aroma penetrante, los momentos uno tras otro desde mirarlo asear la casa, tumbarlo en el entrenamiento, tocar sus manos accidentalmente en el laboratorio. Pero Morinaga tenía razón, él no podía quedarse si pretendía obtener más. Entonces pensó ¿Qué quería él? ¿Por qué dolía tanto que se fuera? ¿Para qué lo quería a su lado y cuánto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar? De inmediato la palabra sacrificio retumbó en el vacío de su partida. En realidad no se sintió desagradable, no podía ser un sacrificio si aquellos sentimientos habían sido dichos y ¿de verdad le desagradaba tanto la idea? Las palabras absurdas de sus hermanos llegaron nuevamente:

« Él tenía ese efecto en ti, en mí y en Kanako. Yo también me sentí como en una familia, ya que tú has sido casi como un padre, él llegó a ser tan cariñoso como mamá, además sacó lo mejor de ti, puesto que nunca te vimos ser tan feliz hermano».

De inmediato se preguntó qué tan feliz había sido esos meses y aterradoramente la respuesta llegó: «demasiado». No podía permitir que él se fuera si podía hacerlo sentir aquello. Caminó a prisa al departamento de Morinaga que estaba cerca de la universidad. Al llegar agitado, golpeó la puerta arrepintiéndose en el instante, pero paralizado de temor aguardó lo suficiente para verlo abrir. Las palabras fluyeron de su boca sin querer:

— No te vayas, yo no soy esas cosas que dices, no soy bueno, ni vale la pena mi amor, soy voluble, soy odioso, estoy lleno de fallas. Estoy solo por una razón, soy egoísta y no puedo ser como tú y decirte que no puedo vivir un momento sin ti.

La luz volvió a Morinaga que lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo hizo pasar. Una declaración honesta y sincera. No fue un te amo, pero aquellas tiernas palabras no podían ser más que una necesidad de quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo.

Invitado por el afecto volvió a unir su boca pero con más efusividad, siendo recibido por aquél cuerpo que temblaba con la misma pasión. Las manos de su sempai llegaron a su espalda y escuchó sus sollozos callados en los besos. Su lengua se introdujo con mucha calma y percibió por primera vez el sabor de la boca tan entregada que no mermaba en permitirle entrar.

— Quédate…

Escuchó casi en un murmullo callado de su sempai.

La pasión asaltó a Tetsuhiro que lo sujetó acariciando el cuerpo que entre sus brazos y respondió sin soltarlo:

— No me iré… Ya no puedo, no quiero separarme de ti.

Esa noche pasaron cada minuto charlando, mirándose en la tranquilidad del departamento de Morinaga y en medio de besos se durmieron juntos en una misma cama. Souichi les avisó a sus hermanos que pasaría la noche en el departamento de su amigo y a la mañana siguiente volvieron juntos a la casa Tatsumi.

El tiempo transcurrió entre ellos y su relación casta llena de besos secretos que sus hermanos descubrieron pero nunca los avergonzaron poniéndolos en evidencia, los llenó cada vez de muchas más dudas. Morinaga sintió la necesidad de ir más lejos, pero el temor por su sobrepeso lo hacía calmar sus ímpetus. Hasta que un día entendió que el hombre que lo acompañaba a cualquier lado, nunca lo juzgo de esa forma, pues los reclamos por detener las cosas a medio camino lo hicieron confesar sus temores. Recibió un golpe que lo hizo entrar en razón ya que a Souichi nunca le importó si Tetsuhiro estaba gordito o flaco, él deseaba llegar más lejos. De esa forma el sempai y su kohai hicieron el amor sin poder comprender cómo algo que era tan placentero podía combinarse y ser tan especial, además de llevarlos a olvidarse de las superficialidades y los prejuicios que habían aprendido a través del mundo.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Nos vemos el martes para otra dedicatoria, y el viernes de igual forma habrá otra. Las continuaciones volverán hasta la próxima semana. Espero sus comentarios, creo que este Morinaga gordito era el más dulce de todos los que he imaginado.**

 **Gracias a Gaby por la imagen, y por las ideas que me ha dado para desbloquearme cuando me atoré. Creo que las musas te mandan a ayudarme.**


End file.
